


Staying Sharp

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Izayoi and blacksmithing, before and during his stay at Hope's Peak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



> Hope you have a great Halloween! <3

_Clang, clang_

Another smack of the hammer, while Izayoi fought off the urge to wipe his brow. The slightest misstep and the blade could be ruined, not to mention the potential for injury.

_Shhhhushhh_

A hiss from the bucket as he bathed the newly born weapon in its water.

It was something he thought about now and again, the possibility of injury, although he was greatest young blacksmith in all of Japan, that still didn’t exempt him from accidents; these things could happen to anyone.

As he set the finished sword aside, he looked to the photo of his father that he kept in his workshop on Hope’s Peak grounds. It wasn't a private workshop, however the other students whose talents allowed them to take advantage of it, rarely showed up to do so.

“What do you think of this one, Dad?” He asked, smile wistful.

His dad likely hadn’t a clue on blacksmithing when was alive, however Izayoi liked to think that he would have been proud of his son regardless.

In fact, it was his mother who had sparked the then eight-year-old Izayoi to take up the hobby...

* * *

 

_Years earlier..._

 

_“I want to make swords, Mama! Lots and lots of swords and knifes and daggers, so I can protect you now that Daddy’s gone!”_

And so he did. Young Izayoi worked very hard, checking out every book on the subject he could get his hands on, until finally, he was able to find a master blacksmith to study under. After months of diligence, Izayoi was able to craft his very first sword which would be used to ward off a would-be burglar during a break-in at their home only days later.

It was nearly one year later that he found himself scouted for Hope’s Peak.

 _“Ruruka… I have something to tell you…”_ Being a man of few words, he elected to pull the letter out of his school bag, and present it for her to read for herself instead.

However, his girlfriend shook her head, motioning for him to put it back away.

She fished in her pocket for a moment, before pulling out an envelope of her own, scattering candy wrappers on the ground in the process as she waved it in front of his face. _“Seiko-chan got one too! Isn’t that super? Now Ruruka will never be lonely, even though she’s away from home!”_

However, despite the good news, Izayoi found himself laying awake that night. Although his bags were packed, and he knew that he would be together with his girlfriend and friend, he couldn't get past the fact that he would be attending the school in order to hone his blacksmithing skill. What if he lost his edge, so to speak, while being so far from his reason for cultivating his talent in the first place? Without his mother and their home to protect, what need would he have for the perfectly formed iron?

As he flopped over for the tenth time that night, his hand knocked into the phone resting on his bedside. The screen lit up, illuminating the dark room as a photo of Ruruka shone on the screen.

* * *

 

"Yoi-chaaan~" Ruruka's voice broke through his reverie.

"Ruruka... I told you that it's dangerous to come in here while I'm working..."

"It's fine, Yoi-chan! Ruruka will only be here for just one little second. Please just take a taste of this macaron for me! It's a new reci- Hyaah!"

Ruruka began to panic, flailing her arm as ash from the coals floated onto her blazer, sparking the beginnings of flame. Izayoi jumped into action without a second thought, patting out the small fire with his bare hands. Instantly he wished that he had kept his gloves on after finishing his work, however it couldn't be helped.

Ruruka's hands flew to her mouth, "Yoi-chan, your hands!"

Izayoi shook his head reassuringly. "I'll ask Kimura about something for it later. I'm just glad you're safe."

As he helped Ruruka out of her singed blazer, and into his jacket instead, before putting his arm around her and heading toward the dorms, Izayoi reminded himself once again that taking up blacksmithing and his attendance at Hope's Peak- the two most major decisions in his life had been to protect the two people most important to him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_end_

 


End file.
